It's All Relative
by Bumblebea9
Summary: Set several months after Deeks' and Sam's rescue, a look at what is happening with the team. The beginning of a Densi relationship and the introduction of members of Deeks family. Same story as before but revised Chapters 1 & 2.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed my first story, as you know, it's a big step to post a story and I appreciate the support.

Thank you to AussiDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and making my story better.

I forgot to put this disclaimer on my first story. I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

Hope you enjoy this. This is my first full length multi chapter story.

Chapter 1 – The Red Coach Purse

8:15 am….

Kensi took the turn into Deeks' apartment complex parking lot almost on two wheels. Damn him for calling at the last minute for a ride. He better have a flat tire like he said or she was going to have to kill him. Sure enough, his car was in his spot, leaning slightly to the left with a flat tire on the driver's back. He was lucky; he could live for another day.

The door of his apartment opened just as she was about toknock_. _ She was greeted by an excited Monty and Deeks hopping on one foot trying to get his boot on.

"Sorry I called so late. It wasn't flat when I got home from surfing. I left my towel in the car and noticed the flat….."

He continued to talk but she was focused on the red Coach purse sitting on the end of the kitchen island and the black boots Monty knocked over. She could hear the shower turn off somewhere in the apartment. "Kens, you ready?"

She nodded her head and gave Monty a final pat. The last thing she wanted to do was come face to face with whoever that was. As they headed out the door, seeing she was a little distracted, Deeks grabbed the keys from her hand and ran laughing down the stairs.

She caught up to Deeks just as he was about to open the driver's door. With her boots on, he wasn't much taller than her but when he stretched his arm over his head the keys were just out of her reach. He braced himself for the punch he knew was coming.

She reached for the keys again and decided to change tactics. She ran her fingers down his skin from his wrist to his hip, stopping at his belt. It set his senses off. She gave him the sexist smile she could. He leaned down and his lips softly touched hers. She deepened the kiss and then abruptly ended it. They were both breathless. Deeks leaned forward again, foreheads touching. Kensi leaned back, looked into his blue eyes and then up to his apartment.

Deeks sighed. "It's not what you think."

Before either could say another word, both their cell phones rang and they broke apart. Nell and Eric had texted Kensi and Deeks respectively requesting coffee from their favorite coffee shop. The partners smiled, shook their heads and got into the vehicle.

3.5 hours later….

Kensi parked in front of the boathouse. She was still reeling from the kiss this morning. "It's not what you think" kept playing over and over in her head. What did he mean? Since his and Sam's rescue a couple months ago, Kensi saw definite changes in Deeks. He wasn't as quick to flash that smile of his that she loved and was much quieter then she liked. She knew he was talking to Nate over the phone but not sure how often. His relationship with Sam was more strained than usual. She had spoken on several occasions about it to Hetty.

Hetty had advised her to let them work it out themselves but be there to support Deeks whenever possible. She had also talked to Hetty about her and Deeks relationship but it was awkward, like having that talk with your Mom. Kensi had spoken to Nate about it too. He had advised to be patient. Let Deeks know she returned his feelings but have him set the pace. A kiss here and there, a little hand holding and some suggestive looks had been it so far but now, he had a woman in his apartment early in the morning and using his shower. Evidence of breakfast was still on the counter and a comment like "it's not what you think" made her not sure what to think.

From the rushed start of the day at Deeks to now, the day didn't improve much. They hadn't had time to talk about it and it didn't look like they would anytime soon.

A young Marine was murdered outside a Reseda homeless shelter/medical clinic. Deeks had gone to pick up the witness. At Hetty's suggestion, Kensi had stopped and got lunch for everyone. Callen and Sam were right behind her as she was opening the boathouse door. As she entered the boathouse, she stopped in her tracks. On the table was THE red Coach purse.

In profile the resemblance was noticeable, straight on it was remarkable. Same Norwegian nose although Deeks' nostrils were bigger, birth mark under the left eye, shape and color of eyes and same hair. The woman's hair was longer and slightly redder. The five stood staring at each other.

Callen recovered first and said quietly to Sam, "So that's what Deeks would look like in drag."

Before Sam could reply, Hetty's voice came over the TV monitor behind them. They all jumped and Kensi, Sam and Callen turned around.

"Mr. Deeks have you introduced our guest?"

"No, not yet. My cousin Dr. Sophie Cooper, this is my partner Agent Kensi Blye and Agents Sam Hanna and G. Callen."

Sophie stepped forward to shake each of their hands and politely added "Nice to meet you" to each and added to Callen, "I heard that."

Callen looked puzzled at first then realized that she had heard his comment. Damn she heard that? Bat ears like Hetty? He looked at her to see the same goofy grin. Yep, definitely related to Deeks.

Things were starting to become clearer to Kensi. Yes, it wasn't what she had thought at first. She gave Deeks a smile and he nodded in reply.

Lunch ended and they were still waiting for the preliminary report to come in from the Medical Examiner and from their own crime scene analysis team.

After taking a sip from his water bottle, Callen started the questioning. "What do you remember from this morning, Dr. Cooper?"

"Please call me Sophie, I feel like I know all of you already. Marty has told me so much about you."

"Has Marty now?

"Yes, but I won't hold it against any of you." There was that grin again. Sophie continued not missing a beat. "I took a taxi this morning, Marty has been dropping me off on his way in but the car has a flat. Because of road repairs at the front of the building, the driver let me out on one of the side streets. I walked across the parking lot and noticed a shoe and a Marines hat near the alleyway behind the building. There is a popular bar the next block over and we find items in that lot in the mornings. Single shoes, shirts or baseball hats all the time but a Marines hat was a little unusual."

"The bar doesn't attract the military type?" Sam asked trying to get a sense of the area.

"No, the area is better known for gangs" Deeks added.

"Right, the clinic is a neutral zone. Years ago, one of the former Directors of Care made a deal with the gangs in the area. We would treat any non-gun related wounds, no questions asked, as long as our staffs is never harmed in anyway and they keep the gang wars out of the building and off the property.

Kensi looked a little skeptical. "And this works?"

"Has as long as I can remember. The clinic is only one part of the services offered. There's a homeless shelter, soup kitchen, employment centre and a YMCA.

Kensi looked over at Deeks. Arms crossed on his chest, chair tipped back on two legs, he looked slightly bored. Or maybe it was something else, was he uncomfortable with this conversation?

"Anyway, I started down the alleyway and that's when I saw the man propped against the side of the dumpster. I called out to him several times. I approached him but he was dead. I called 911 and waited for LAPD to arrival and the rest you know."

"Well, I guess that's all until we get in the reports." Sam stated as he start to collect the remains of lunch from the table.

"I took pictures." Sophie said reaching for her purse.

"Nice purse" Kensi commented.

"Thank you. My kids gave it to me for Mother's Day."

"You have children?" Callen asked.

"Yes, three boys and a girl."

"Great more little Deeks running around" Kensi smirked and looked at Deeks. He was looking a little uncomfortable where this conversation was going. She picked up some garbage off the table, as she passed him; she touched his arm and smiled.

He smiled in return, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked over at Sophie.

"So Cuz lets see the pictures. Why did you take them anyway?"

"Don't know really. Just thought things didn't look right, I was going to show you later."

"We'll get Eric to download them and see what you mean." Deeks stepped closer to his cousin.

Sophie handed the phone to Deeks, who went over to a computer on other side of the boathouse. As they waited for Eric to download the pictures, Sophie explained, "First, I noticed his jacket and shoes were missing. Second, one of his pant legs was rolled up.

"Rolled up?" Callen interrupted.

"Yes, like that rapper dude back in the 80"s. You know the guy Marty. You used to walk around with your pant let rolled up all the time. What was his name?"

Kensi laughed at the visual. Deeks clearly not as amused replied. "I didn't do it all the time and that has nothing to do with the case."

"No, I guess it doesn't. And thirdly..."

"Third." Kensi replied automatically. That got a chuckle out of Deeks.

Sophie looked at Kensi over the top of her glasses and continued, "He had scars on his leg like at some point he had been tied up. The wounds weren't completely healed."

"That's strange." Callen commented and nodded his head to the TV monitor. "Eric, can you bring up the picture of his leg."

"No problemo."

"Can you bring it in tighter?" Sam asked

"It will make the quality worse." Eric did as asked.

Everyone stepped closer to the monitor.

Sophie pointed to the leg. "See, I would say the wound is a month old maybe. Whoever he was, he wasn't taking care of the wound though."

"Hmm, all three of those things are kind of strange when you put them together." Kensi stated.

"Oh, but that's not the weirdest one. Can you bring up the picture of the neck?"

"Sure" Eric replied. "Oh that looks like bite marks. What would make that kind of mark? It looks like a vampire bite."


	2. Chapter 2 - Drugs In The System

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed my story, I appreciate the support.

Thank you to AussiDeeksNico for you editing skills and making my story all round better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 2 – Drugs In The System

"I think Eric's right." Deeks announced as he got out of Kensi's SUV.

Kensi reached into the backseat of her SUV to retrieve the file folder containing the crime scene report before getting out of the car. "Right about what? She asked looking over the top of the car at Deeks.

"Vampire bite." Deeks looked back at her.

"Okay, you know that vampires don't exist right?" Kensi started across the parking lot of the Chester B. Pearson Memorial Complex towards the alleyway where Private Matt Pacific was found early in the day.

Deeks caught up and walked beside her. "Tell the thousands who go to the Vampire Lounge and Tasting Room."

"The what? Are you making that up?"

"No, when we're done outside, we can see if Marci is working today. She's a vampire."

"What does she do here?"

"She's a nurse, a very good one in fact."

"Let's check out the crime scene first." Kensi walked over to the dumpster and looked up at the security cameras.

"We have a camera here and here and a blind spot here." Deeks pointed up to the side of the building. Kensi continued. "Private Pacific was found around 9:30 am. Nell and Eric reviewed the security tapes of the complex and traffic cameras in the area. Around 1:30 am a dark blue Avalanche can be seen backing up to the alleyway."

She bent down and looked for tire marks, then looked up at the cameras.

"No tire marks. Two men could be seen unloading the body and propping him up against the dumpster"

"Why didn't they just dump the body? They took the time to arrange him." Deeks walked over to the dumpster hands on hips an looked inside.

"Good question." She continued to read the report. "Traffic cameras picked up the truck coming into the parking lot from the south and driving north when it left."

Deeks leaned over Kensi's shoulder to read from the report. "No plates on the truck and the men worn hoodies and seemed to be aware of where the cameras were. God, you smell good." Deeks sniffed her hair.

Kensi laughed and took a step forward and turned to face him. "You remind me of Monty when you do that."

"Monty has good taste."

"Monty licks himself." Kensi realized she was becoming attached to Monty.

"All dogs do. Don't hold that against him."

He moved closer. Kensi put her hands on his chest to stop him and gently pushed him back. God, he smells good too. She could feel his muscles through his t-shirt. "Stop, we have work to do. We can play around later."

"Is that a promise? Deeks gave her a saucy smile.

"Yes, now concentrate." She gave him a light punch on his shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that. Do you think the guys who left the body knew the vic personally and that's why they just didn't dump him?"

"Could be, I'd like to see the tapes tomorrow, see their body language. We should have the toxin report and coroner's report tomorrow." Kensi checked her watch. "Let's see if Sophie wants to go to Hot Rocks for dinner?"

Deeks put his arm around Kensi's shoulder. "Who's buying?"

"You are."

"I'm buying Sophie's dinner too?"

That earned him another punch.

The next day.

Kensi leaned against her desk with a coffee in her hand. She was concerned about her partner. He was going over the security tape from outside the clinic but he looked more tired than normal. His hair was wild and it looked like he didn't shower this morning. He had his back turned to the bullpen and she was sure she saw him nod off a couple minutes ago.

After picking up Sophie, they went to dinner. Listening to Deeks and Sophie, you could see how close a relationship they had. It was a part of Deeks' life she knew nothing about. She felt a little left out but to be fair, she didn't tell him anything about her Mom. They dropped Sophie off at Deeks' apartment and she promised to walk and feed Monty.

At Kensi's apartment, they found a comedy on Netflix and settled in. Half way through the movie, Deeks dozed off. She guided him to her bed and he fell asleep. She knew that he had been having nightmares after his rescue but hoped it was a thing of the past. Unfortunately around 1 am, she was wakened to Deeks tossing, turning and mumbling incoherently. He was covered in sweat and clearly in distress. She wasn't sure if it was more harmful to wake him or let him come out of it naturally. In the end, she couldn't stand to see him like that and tried to wake him as gently as possible. Still he woke with a gasp. Clearly embarrassed, he accepted her offer to drive him home. He kissed her on the cheek, got out of the SUV and walked up the stairs and into his apartment. She waited until he was in the apartment. She saw the kitchen light go on and then off. She drove home more worried about Deeks than she had in a long time.

Now Kensi wasn't sure what was happening with her partner. Looking up she saw he was clearly asleep. Head down on his chest and arms lax at his side. She was so focused on Deeks, she didn't notice Hetty until she put her hand on Kensi's arm.

"I think you should take Mr. Deeks home."

"He had a rough night."

"Ms Blye, I think he has had more than one."

The ride to his apartment was silent. He felt like all the progress he'd taken in the last months was slowly slipping away. He glanced over at Kensi as they pulled into his parking lot. She gave him a smile and took his hand. "Try to get some sleep, I'll check on you later."

"Okay" was all he could manage.

She gave his hand a squeeze and he got out of the vehicle. Again, she waited until he was in his apartment and reluctantly drove back to work.

Deeks grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went into his ensuite. Monty followed him, clearly glad someone was home. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out the bottle of anti- anxiety pills Nate had prescribed for him. He set them on the countertop. He had stopped taking them a couple weeks ago. The panic attacks had stopped and the nightmares were coming few and far between. He thought he didn't need them anymore but the nightmares and attacks had started up again last week. He took two pills out of the bottle and popped them into his month. He only had six left. He read the label and saw he had one repeat left. He stripped to his boxers, crawled into bed, grabbed the phone on his nightstand and called the prescription in.

He woke up around 2 in the afternoon. He got up used the washroom and fell back into bed. Around 4, he heard someone in the kitchen. Monty wasn't in bed with him so he guessed Sophie was home and cooking. At 7, he got up and wandered into the kitchen. Sophie must have taken Monty for a walk as neither one of them was around. He heated up some leftover chicken, quinoa and edamame. They still hadn't come back by the time he finished so he rinsed his plate, put it in the dishwasher, took 2 more pills and went back to bed.

He woke up hot and sweaty. He wasn't having a nightmare. Maybe he was having a reaction to the medication? But that wasn't the case. He was hot because of the two warm bodies lying on him. Monty was stretched out on one side and Kensi on the other. She lay on her side with her hand over his heart. He didn't want to disturb either but he really needed to pee. Kensi whispered his name as he moved but he reassured her that he would be right back. But by the time he returned, she had fallen back to sleep. Both Monty and Kensi curled into him as he settled back into bed. Taking four of those damn pills couldn't make him feel better already but he was. With a feeling of contentment, he fell back to sleep.

The next morning waiting in the drive thru line of their favorite coffee shop, Kensi noticed how much better he looked. She doubted it was just from a good sleep but she wasn't going to question it.

"I should update you on the Pacific case while we're sitting here." Kensi said as she eased forward in line.

"You found out a lot yesterday?"

"Yes, but it's left us with more questions. Private Pacific was bitten on the neck by a human."

"So, it could have been a vampire then." Well, at least his sense of humour was still intact.

"Vampires aren't human."

"So, you do believe in them."

"No, stop it!" She said with a laugh. "Okay, so he was bitten by a human like creature. He also had a blood alcohol level over the limit and a small amount Rohypnol in his system. But that's not what killed him."

"Well, what did?"

They placed their order and drove forward.

"A rattlesnake bite. That could account for the pant leg rolled up and the swelling on the ankle and leg."

The conversation stopped as Kensi paid the cashier. She drove out of the parking lot and onto the street before they continued.

Deeks took a sip of his coffee. "The report said he was killed somewhere else and moved there. We have a dead Marine Private, with scars on his ankles, killed somewhere, left by a dumpster in a medical clinic back alley, with a high blood alcohol level, a date rape drug in his system, bitten by a human like creature AND a rattlesnake."

"Good summary. How does it all tie together?"

"Good question"


	3. Authors Notes

Authors note:

I tried to update Chapters 1 & 2 but clearly I didn't know what I was doing. Unfortunately, I had to delete the story and start again.

Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed the first draft of this story.

Thank you to AussiDeeksNico for your editing skills and making my story better.

Chapter 3 will be up later tonight.

Sorry for all the confusion.

B.


	4. Chapter 3 - Lessons Of The Father

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

I have never liked the Sam character and even less after Season 4 finale. Maybe if he redeems himself in Season 5, I will redeem him here. I apologize to all the Sam fans out there; you may not like the end of this chapter. No, I didn't kill him off.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed/favorite/followed my story, it means a lot. Thank you to AussiDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills.

**It's All Relative.**

_Deeks took a sip of his coffee. "The report said he was killed somewhere else and moved there. We have a dead Marine Private, with scars on his ankles, killed somewhere, left by a dumpster in a medical clinic back alley, with a high blood alcohol level, a date rape drug in his system, bitten by a human like creature AND a rattlesnake."_

"_Good summary. How does it all tie together?"_

"_Good question"_

**Chapter 3 – Lessons Of The Father**

They met Callen and Sam leaving the Mission. Deeks and Sam didn't acknowledge each other.

"Finally got a lead on the Spencer case, you two okay to continue with the Pacific case without us?" Callen asked.

"Yes, no problem." Kensi answered.

"Good. Oh, just a warning Nate's here."

"Great." Deeks knew what was coming.

Deeks didn't get to his desk, as Hetty met him just inside the door.

"Mr. Deeks, a word."

Kensi glanced at Deeks. She gave him an encouraging smile and took his messenger bag from him.

Nate was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Hetty's desk. Deeks took the other.

"It has come to my attention Mr. Deeks, you recently refilled a prescription."

"Yes, yesterday." No sense lying, she knew everything.

"That prescription should have been refilled two weeks ago."

Deeks looked down at his hands.

"Please don't self diagnose again and continue on those pills until you finish that batch. We're here for you. You know that right?"

"Yes." He replied sheepishly.

"Good. Since Mr. Getz is going to be based here for the next couple weeks, I would like you to see him daily."

"Daily? I don't think I need to see him daily. We've been talking on the phone couple times a week and that's been going okay."

"So well you stopped taking your medication? I know it's easier to talk on the phone but we will start daily and go from there."

"Do I have a choice?" Deeks asked sounding more like a spoiled kid then an adult.

"It's either that or back on desk duty. There are consequences to ones actions Mr. Deeks"

Nate actually looked sorry for him. He got up and gave Deeks a pat on the back and walked up the stairs to his office.

"Go get yourself a coffee Mr. Deeks and go see Mr. Getz."

He wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded his head and left. He entered the bullpen to find only Kensi there. She followed him to the coffee station.

"You okay?"

"Not according to Hetty."

"Why? What did you do?" her voice full of concern.

Deeks sighed. "I stopped taking the anti anxiety pills and Hetty found out."

"Well that explains things. Your back on them right?"

"Yes and no I won't do that again. I have to go see Nate now."

"Go."

As he turned away she gave him a pat on his arse. He turned back and wiggled his eyebrows. She gave him a light push to send him on his way.

Callen and Sam sat in the Challenger watching the Spencer house. This case had been cold for so long they had to grab the case notes before heading out. Callen looked up from the notes.

"Have you spoken to Deeks yet?

"G" Sam warned.

"You can't keep this up."

"He hasn't spoken to me either."

"Sam, you insulted him. He saved your life, was tortured and didn't give up Michelle."

"Don't pull any punches"

"Are you embarrassed about how you acted?"

"Taking over Nate's job now?" Sam was getting angry at Callen's questioning.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't." Sam was furious now.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for the next ½ hour or so. Callen pretending to read the file and Sam keeping watch.

"Isn't that the dead Mark Spencer?" Sam gestured at the house.

They got out of the car, crossed the street and went up the sidewalk to the house.

Kensi and Nell were in the bull pen going over the new information regarding the Pacific case. Kensi looked up to see Deeks and Eric coming down the stairs. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying, both were smiling. From the gestures Eric was making, she assumed they were taking about surfing. Whatever happened since she saw him last, Deeks looked more relaxed.

Nell got up and met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need to follow up on a couple leads on the Van Duelman case. Eric I downloaded all the new info on the Pacific case to your tablet and Deeks to your laptop. Kensi is up to date on everything so far." And she started up the stairs.

Eric took his tablet from under his arm, opened it and taped on a few keys.

"What've we got here?" Deeks sat in Callen's chair. Eric put the tablet on the desk between them.

Kensi began.

"Private Matt Pacific, 25, was originally from Lynchburg VA. He had some trouble with the law during and after high school, mostly B&E's and a DUI. He enlisted 5 years ago and had no further problems with the law. He has a twin brother, Corporal Drew Pacific."

Eric brought up a picture of the Corporal and moved it beside the Private's.

Kensi continued. "Private Matt was in Logistics as a mechanic and Corporal Drew is a warehouse clerk in Supply. Their father was Warrant Officer Leo Pacific."

"That's strange, their father was Army and they joined the Marines." Eric commented.

"Maybe they wanted to distance themselves from their father. Not everyone had an upstanding father." Deeks spoke from experience.

"True," Kensi gave Deeks an understanding look. She looked back at the tablet. "Nell pulled up the father's military record and found some interesting info. He was dishonably discharged for fraud and theft. The family lived way beyond their pay grades. Also, she found that Daddy dearest had an extensive record before he joined the service."

Deeks leaned back in the chair. "Black marketeering? Wow, that could be the reason his sons joined a different branch of service. When was he discharged?

"Three years ago. Here's another interesting fact, Private Matt was implicated in the case but all the charges were dropped. " Eric consulted the tablet.

"Maybe Private Matt was trying to carry on Daddy's work. Set up the marketeering network again. Like Father like son." Deeks speculated.

Kensi paused for a moment to consider that then continued. "Major John Edmonds returned to Camp Pendleton from vacation to find his house broken into and his pet rattlesnake missing."

"Who would keep a rattlesnake as a pet?" Deeks said as he and Eric both shuddered.

"Major Edmonds also worked in Supply. The forensic team found Private Pacific's fingerprints on scene. Eric consulted the tablet.

Kensi turned to Deeks. "We have the cause of death."

"Probably. But again it raises another question. What was he doing in the Major's house? The security tape shows them going into the house around 1:30am. He was acting drunk and stumbling around the room. At one point you can see him lying on the floor and had to be carried out." Deeks rolled the chair away from the desk , stood and stretched.

"It was the two other guys that did most of the work and damage in the room. What was taken from the room?" Kensi watched as Deeks rolled his shoulders.

"The Major says nothing was missing but the rattlesnake? We have Kaleidoscope to track the Avalanche but it didn't have any plates." Eric added.

"Maybe they were looking for something to help set up the supply lines. The bigger question is who the two other guys are?" Kensi looked over at Deeks. "You up for a road trip to Camp Pendleton?"

Nell flew down the stairs and ran towards Hetty's office. After a brief conversation, Hetty picked up the phone. She gestured towards Kensi, Deeks and Eric. Nell ran over to them clearly shaken.

"Sam's been shot." She said breathless.

"How is he? What about Callen?" Kensi asked picking up her keys and jacket.

"Callen's fine. Sam's lost a lot of blood. The doctors are trying to stabilize him before they can take him into surgery."

"Someone called Michelle? What hospital is he in?" Deeks enquired as he followed Kensi out of the bullpen.

"Hetty's calling Michelle. He's in California Hospital Medical Centre"

"Keep us updated" Nell yelled as they ran out the door. Eric put his arm around Nell's shoulder and watched them leave.

Callen met them as they entered the hospital at the main door. He guided them to a waiting room on the ICU floor. The room had comfortable chairs, a couple sofas, few tables and chairs and even a coffee station. Hetty must have pulled some strings.

"How is he?" Kensi enquired as she sat on one of the sofas.

"He was shot in the upper left arm and has a concussion. Doctors say there is some muscle damage. His blood pressure is too low to take him into surgery. They're pumping blood into him and waiting for him to stabilize."

Callen sat down and stood up immediately. They both wanted to know what happened but clearly Callen wasn't ready to talk.

"Is Michelle here yet?" Deeks no sooner finished the question when Michelle and Hetty walked through the door.

"Mr. Callen, could you take Mrs. Hanna to see Mr. Hanna please?"

"Of course." And the two of them left the room.

"The girls are with Michelle's parents for now. " Hetty stated.

"Good, they need to be around family." Deeks replied as he took a hold of Kensi hand.

Hetty looked at them and smiled. "Yes Mr. Deeks, family is important. I have some phone calls to make, I'll be back later."

Watching Hetty go, the pair sank back into the sofa. Deeks let go of Kensi's hand and put his arm around her. They sat in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. Deeks looked down at Kensi. She had curled her legs up under her and her head was resting on his shoulder. He put his head back and took a deep breath.

"Nate and I talked about Sam this morning."

Kensi looked up at him. His eyes were focused on the ceiling.

"I came to some concussions about Sam's and my relationship when I was recovering. Hear me out okay."

Kensi nodded.

"I think of Sam in the same way as I think of my Father. I know that Sam isn't an abusive alcoholic but I know there is no way I can ever please him. I've done this job for a few years now and I think I've proven that I'm just not a dumb cop. I've worked beside you agents, taken courses and classes and maybe have started to think of myself as an agent now more than a cop. But it doesn't matter what I do, Sam can't get past the fact that I'm different, not the cookie cutter agent. He can't see how good I am. One lesson I learned from my father is that you can't please everyone and to know when to stop trying."

He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and continued. "As an agent, I have great respect for Sam but as a person I don't like him. Don't get me wrong, I will follow him into battle any day but outside of work there is nothing."

"Can you work with that?"

"Yes. I realized that I don't have to prove myself to him just be able to work with him. There are only a few people that I have to prove myself too, you, Sophie and Hetty."

"Me? You don't have to prove yourself to me. You've done that; a long time ago and in so many ways. One of the things that I love about you is that you are different."

"You love me?"

She swore she could feel his heart rate increase. She smiled at that. "Yes I do. This is not where I wanted to confess that to you though."

"Well considering our line of work, it doesn't surprise me. I love you too, just for the record."

"Just for the record, you've proven yourself to Hetty and Sophie too."

"I think one of the reasons Nate is here was to force some closure between Sam and I."

"From the sounds of it, you already have closure."

"You're right and it's good to finally get it off my chest."


	5. Chapter 4 - It' Deja vu All Over Again

It's All Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

I'm such a geek and get so excited when I get an email about a review/favorite/follow. Thank you.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story Joint Operations.

Its déjà vu all over again is a quote by Yogi Berra.

**Chapter 4 – It's Déjà vu All Over Again.**

"_I think one of the reasons Nate is here was to force some closure between Sam and I."_

"_From the sounds of it, you already have closure." _

"_Your right and it's good to finally get it off my chest."_

They had stayed at the hospital until almost midnight. Sam still hadn't gone into surgery. However, his blood pressure had been rising steadily. The hope was he would be stable enough in the morning to go in.

During the evening, she glanced at Deeks several times to see how he was handling being at the hospital. But his features were guarded and mostly hidden behind an old LAPD baseball cap which appeared after Sophie visited bring everyone a late dinner.

For Kensi, it brought back unwanted memories and a wide range of emotions from the events not so long ago. From terrified, when Sam and Deeks were at the mercy of the ruthless Sidorov; to concern when both were rescued over to impatience while sitting for hours at Deeks bedside after surgery and ending with relief and joy when he finally opened his drug and fever glazed eyes.

Kensi called Nell this morning while Deeks was in the shower, however there had been no change in Sam's condition. She asked Nell to transfer her to Hetty and after consulting with Hetty, decided to make the drive to Camp Pendleton.

At Camp Pendleton, they learned that Private Pacific didn't seem to have many friends and was unpopular with coworkers. Major Edmond's didn't like the Private either. He felt Pacific liked to take the easy way out and took to many shortcuts. After looking at the tape from his house, the Major couldn't identify the two other men.

Driving back from Camp Pendleton, Kensi glanced over at her partner. He had pushed the seat back as far as he could and fallen asleep just after they left the base. Even with the little sleep they got last night, he was looking better than two days ago. She noticed his lips were moving. He hadn't had a nightmare the last couple nights and hoped this wasn't the start of one now. She stopped at the stop light and watched him closer. His lips were still moving but there was no other sign of an oncoming nightmare. She glanced from the radio to Deeks. He wasn't having a nightmare, he was lip syncing to the radio!

"Deeks" she slapped his stomach.

"What! What was that for? "He yawned, rubbed his stomach and stretched his long arms and legs filling the vehicle.

"I thought you were having a nightmare."

"So because I wasn't you hit me? Really? " He gave her a confused look." Or maybe you just like to touch me"

"Shut up." She shakes her head and gives him a smirk. She reached over to turn the station on the radio.

He slapped her hand. "I like that song."

"Me too."

"Did you just say you liked a country song?" Deeks looked at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"No! You heard me wrong."

"Okay, what can you say that rhymes with me too?"

"Woo Hoo?"

"Nice try but no way. Have I converted you to a country music fan?"

"You're a jerk." She said unconvincingly.

Deeks yawned, stretched again and ran his fingers through his hair. He flashed a toothy grin at Kensi. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Can we stop and get something to eat." He gave her is best puppy dog eyes.

"You look like Monty when you do that."

"Monty's the man. I'll buy."

"Of course you're buying." She rolled her eyes. Not far down the road was a park with a line of food trucks. She pulled into the parking lot and as Deeks got out she said. "I'll call Eric and see if there's any update on Sam"

Eric and Nell were enjoying a quick break in the courtyard of the mission. The hustle and bustle of Ops was forgotten for a few minutes. Coffee and donuts were sitting on the low wall of the fountain between them. Under the constant watchful eye of Hetty, the pair had little alone time at work. The demands of the job made for a stressful work environment and now with Sam back in the hospital the stress level had risen again. Eric rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Nell's fingers slowly moved up his back to his shoulders where she started messaging some of the tension away.

Eric sighed deeply, "We're not going to be here long enough for you to work the tension out."

"Your right but admit it feels good."

"I didn't say it didn't." He yawned "You better stop, if I get to relaxed I'll want to sleep."

Nell gave his shoulder a final squeeze."Tonight?"

"Oh yeah, in the hot tub?" Eric questioned excitedly.

"That my friend is a date." Nell stood and popped the last of her donut in her mouth and picked up her coffee. She started back into the bullpen. Eric followed but they were stopped short by Hetty standing in front of him.

"We, um we were just taking a little break" Eric stammered.

"A well deserved one Mr. Beale." She stepped aside so they could pass her. "I just received a call from Mr. Callen. It seems Mr. Hanna is finally stable enough to go into surgery. Could you contact Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks?"

"Yes, right away." Eric picked up his tablet from Deeks'desk where he left it earlier and dialed Kensi's number.

Nell started up the stairs, turned, gave a final look at her lover and continued up to Ops. Hetty smiled inwardly, another two down, now to work on Mr. Callen.

Kensi met Deeks at one of the picnic tables in the park. She took her food and sat across the table from him.

"Eric beat me to the punch. Good news, Sam's headed into surgery." She popped a couple fries into her mouth before she continued. "Although we still so have to speak to the Privates family and figure out about the bite marks, there have been some new developments in the case."

Deeks looked up from unwrapping his burger. "We can head to the hospital after we eat. He'll be in surgery for awhile. What's the new development? We just left Pendleton."

She swallowed the bite of her burger. "It seems there was a fire at Major Edmonds' house after we left Camp Pendleton and another body was found at the clinic this morning."

"Really? I should call Sophie when we're done here. A fire, where did it start?" Deeks pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and put it on the table.

"It started in the garage. Not sure if it's arson or not."

They continued the conversation between bites of the meal.

"Seems like the Major is being targeted." Deeks shook his drink swirling the ice around in the cup.

"Looks that way but why? The body was found exactly the same way as the first one by the same dumpster. How is the clinic connected to these murders? No bite mark this time but there was a stamp on his left hand from the Vampire Lounge and Tasting Room."

"Another coincidence, I think not. We may have to go visit that bar."

"Deeks, have you been to that bar before?" Kensi wasn't surprised when he tiled his head to the right and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you have." She said with a laugh. "Eric is going to send the reports when they come in. Probably not until tomorrow though."

Deeks finished first and gathered up his garbage. "I'm going to give Sophie a quick call while you finish."

Mouth full, Kensi nodded and watched him walk over to the SUV. He leaned against the passenger's side, long legs stretched out in front of him. The conversation wasn't long and when it ended he put his phone back in his pocket. He rubbed his hands over his face, leaned his head back against the SUV and closed his eyes. Kensi gathered up her garbage and threw through it into the nearest garbage can on her way over to him. She stood directly in front of him and put her hands on his forearms. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He took her hands in his.

"Hey" Kensi asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a weak grin and squeezed her hands. "Just thinking about Michelle."

"Michelle?" Of all the things she thought he would be thinking about that wasn't the first.

"What she must be going through with Sam in the hospital again. She's a strong woman."

"Yes she is." Kensi took a step back and looked into his eyes. She saw sadness she never saw before. She untangled their fingers, turned around and leaned back into him. He brought his arms around in front of her and joined hands again. They were silent for a few minutes, watching the people in the park going about their daily routine.

"We should head over to the hospital." Kensi said finally.

"Wish we could stay like this forever." Deeks whispered into her hair.

"Me too. Maybe we can spend the day at the beach on Sunday?"

Deeks turned her around and lower his lips to hers. His lips were soft and warm against hers and Kensi welcome the kiss. The kiss was long enough to give her a tingling sensation in her stomach but when he ended the kiss it left her wanting more. He nibbled on her lower lip and then gently pushed her away. But she stepped forward and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her again. She felt the vibration of his words on her check. "We really need to get going."

She really didn't want to leave his warmth and sighed deeply. "We could continue this later at my place." She smiled into his chest.

"Promises, promises." He reached down and pinched her ass.

She, not so gently pushed away from him "Or maybe not, you just ruined it." But her eyes were sparkling.

After a checking in at the hospital and quick call to Hetty it was decided that there wasn't any need for them to return to OSP so she sent them home for the night.

She came awake slowly and glanced at Deeks sleeping beside her. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and his breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace. She wasn't really surprised at what an attentive and passionate lover he was. For the first time in a very long time she was happy and content.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Deeks cell phone. Without opening his eyes he reached for the phone on the night stand. After a couple tries he found it.

"Deeks" his voice gruff and sleepy.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" He sat up quickly and realized he was naked under the sheet. He pulled the sheet to cover his lower body and sat on the edge of the bed.

She couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but knew Sophie wouldn't call this early unless it was important. She realized she was naked too but didn't care. She gathered her clothes as she went into the ensuite to give them some privacy. When she finished and returned to the room, Deeks was dressed and ending the call.

"You sure you're okay? He waited until she answered and glanced over at Kensi. "Alright, I'll call LAPD and tell them I'm on my way too."

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and Kensi followed close behind. He stopped at the kitchen table, picked up the SUV's keys. He looked down at the phone in his right hand and then up at her, his eyes full of worry. "Someone smashed in the back window of my car. Sophie found it this morning when she was going surfing."

"She okay?" Kensi said as she took the keys from his hand. "I'll drive." She could tell from his body language he was going on the defensive. She took his other hand and gently put her cell phone in it. "You need to call LAPD and keep your phone open if Sophie calls again. You can't do that and drive too."

He nodded realizing she was right and followed her out the apartment.

On the way to his apartment, he called LAPD and explained that while it was his car, it was his cousin that called it in. Luckily the officers that responded to the call were friendly with him and the dispatcher promised to call the patrol car and explain. Next he called Hetty. When he explained what happened, she assured him that he needed to take care of Sophie and the situation first.

A black and white cruiser was parked behind his car when they pulled up. He walked past it and ran up the stairs. He could see Sophie standing in front of the apartment door with the officers. He was so focused on getting to them that he didn't see his elderly neighbour step out of her door as he was about to past and almost ran her over.

"Marty is everything okay? " Inga Hampl was a small German woman, who in many ways reminded him of Hetty.

"Nothing to worry about Inga, someone broke into my car."

"Is your sister okay? She looks a little shaken." Her voice still had a thick accent even after all the years in America

"She's my cousin, remember." He stopped and said to her gently.

"Yes, sorry I keep forgetting. You look so much alike. Monty was barking a lot a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I'll ask Sophie about that." He glanced over at Sophie. "You can go back inside and tell Theresa everything is okay." Her sister was a semi invalid. They were sweet ladies who occasionally looked after Monty for him and fused over him when he was recovering.

"I feel much better now that you're here dear." She turned away from him and stepped into her apartment. Deeks could hear Inga shouting to the hard of hearing Theresa "Everything is okay. Yes, Marty's here now…" The rest of conversation was lost as she shut the door.

Kensi watched Inga go into her apartment. She was grateful for their help with Deeks after he came home from the hospital. She had stopped to look at the car before she came up the stairs. Now she stayed back and leaned against the railing as Deeks approached the two officers. She turned and watched as the forensic van pulled up.

"Turner, Oaks how's it going?" He noticed that they were standing a distance away from Sophie. He looked down to see Monty sitting on Sophie's feet. Monty looked up at Deeks but then returned his focus to the two officers. Turner stepped forward to shake Deeks hand but stopped when Monty also stood and let out a low growl.

"Monty, stand down." He obeyed and sat down on Sophie's feet again. "Sorry about that."

"No worries Deeks. We're almost done here. Dr. Cooper has already given us her statement. Thank you." Oakes nodded and smiled at Sophie.

"Looks like the truck is here. We'll make sure a copy gets sent to you Deeks." Turner closed his book and stepped away but not before giving Monty a look.

"Thanks guys, I own you one." Deeks shook both their hands and watched them walk away. He noticed the curtain on Inga and Theresa's apartment moved slightly. He turned to Sophie and Monty. He squatted down and rubbed Monty's ears.

"Inga told me you were barking up a storm earlier. What's the problem buddy?"

Monty stood up and licked his hand.

"I left him in the apartment when the officers first came and he wouldn't stop barking until I brought him outside with me."

"He was protecting you. Right buddy, you're a good boy aren't you. Yes you are."

Monty was now licking his face. Deeks stood up and wiped his month with the back of his hand. He put his arm around Sophie's shoulders and gave it a little squeeze. He pushed on the apartment door and turned around to see where Kensi was.

"Hey, Kens, Sophie's making us breakfast."

"I am? "Sophie stopped and looked up at him a little confused.

"Yep, because you woke us up. I get the shower first though." He gave Sophie a little push into the apartment and turned to make sure Kensi was following.

After breakfast Kensi called Eric. The reports from Major Edmonds'garage and the body at the clinic hadn't come it yet. With no other active cases at the moment, Hetty suggested they head to the hospital to see Sam. Not really where Deeks wanted to spend the morning, he stayed in the waiting room, while Kensi visited with Michelle and Sam. Sam had come through the surgery with no complications. He would need some physical therapy for the muscle damage in his arm but the doctors were predicting a full recovery.

Someone left a newspaper and he was reading the sports section when Nate walked into the room. He didn't have a chance to make their daily meeting yesterday, so he wasn't really surprised to see Nate.

He looked up "Morning Nate. Hetty sent you?"

Nate took the seat beside him and handed him a coffee. "Morning, need you really ask?"

Deeks closed the paper, took a sip of the coffee and hoped Kensi wasn't too long.

They arrived back at the mission mid morning. Booting up his laptop, Deeks was alerted that he had new emails. One was the forensic report from his car. He would have to buy Turner and Oaks a couple beers for pushing it through for him. He opened the email and was quickly scanning it.

Nell approached his desk. "The reports from the fire and the clinic have come in. I sent copies to your computers but I can bring them up on the screen." She tilted her head towards the screen behind Deeks' desk.

"On top of this, we finally found the Avalanche from the first body. We found two sets of prints on the truck. Meet Karl Douglas Schumacher and Kenneth Robert Hummel, both Canadian and both with records of everything from drug smuggling to B&E's. In the country illegally and wanted by Canadian authorities. "

Deeks interrupted her and looked down at the LAPD report on his laptop. "Wait did you say Kenneth Hummel? His fingerprints were found in my car this morning." His eyes meet Kensi's across the room.

Passport pictures of the two men appeared on the screen. Nell continued. "Now this is getting interesting. The second victim at the clinic was Schumacher."

Kensi stood up from her desk and approached Deeks and Nell. "So we can assume that Schumacher and Hummel were involved in the murder of Private Pacific. But why would Hummel's fingerprints be on your car? "


	6. Chapter 5 - In Conclusion

It's All Relative

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

Thank you to all who have left a reviewed/favorited/followed. I really appreciate it.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for your amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story Joint Operations.

:

_**:**_

_**Kensi stood up from the chair and approached Deeks and Nell. "So we can assume that Schumacher and Hummel were involved in the murder of Private Pacific. But why would Hummel's' fingerprints be on**__** your car?**_

_:_

Chapter 6 – In Conclusion.

:

One Week Later

Deeks knew Kensi was watching him and for that reason he tried to act normal. If she knew he had a headache, she would go instantly into protective mode. He knew this one was not connected to the Grade III concussion he received thanks to Sidorov and his buddies. He also knew he would have a hard time convincing Kensi of that. Ironically, it was the side effects of the concussion that he seem to have the best control over, the rest he was still dealing with on some level.

However, his headache was slowly getting worse and Deeks was worried that soon it would be off the Richter scale. Along with Kensi, they made a final visit to the Vampire Lounge and Tasting Room last night. He must be getting old as he found the music to loud and was tired for staying out so late. Kensi teased him about it but he could see she was struggling too.

But he wasn't thinking about last night or the case, he just wanted out of here because the last place he wanted to be was in Sam's hospital room. He admitted it, he always hid in the waiting room while Kensi visited Sam. Now the team came for a final visit before Sam was released into Michelle's capable hands and he felt he should be in the room for a few minutes.

Not paying attention was how he ended up alone with Sam in his hospital room and he was kind of surprised Kensi had left him. He turned to leave when Sam called him back. Deeks mentally steeled himself for what was to come.

"I want to thank you for helping Michelle around the house."

Deeks looked Sam in the eye. The first time they looked at each other in months. Sam looked away first.

"No worries." Deeks started towards the door.

"After the way I treated you..." Sam started but Deeks cut him off.

"The way _**you **_treated me not Michelle. She needed help and I could do it." Deeks emphasised the 'you'.

"Still, I don't know if I would have done the same." Sam said honestly

Deeks looked him straight in the eye again. "I know" and he left the room.

:

As he exited Sam's room, Kensi, Callen and Nate were lined up against wall across the hallway. He looked directly into Kensi's eyes. She didn't look away. He saw no guilt only concern. Callen held his stare for a moment then looked away. He was in on the ambush on some level. Last but not least there was Nate, who couldn't look at him. Instead his eyes were cast downward to the floor. Oh, the mastermind.

Kensi could see the anger radiating off of him as he exited the room. She stepped towards him as he passed her but he sidestepped her making a bee line for the stairs. She sighed deeply and started to follow him.

She stopped when she heard Nate say "Kensi, give him a minute. I would..."

She turned back and gave him a look that offered no argument "I think you've done enough this morning."

:

The ride back to the Mission was once again in silence, something that has happened way too often in the last couple months. Kensi occasionally glanced at her partner and his eyes were closed and he rubbing his temples. Parking in her spot, she put her hand on his arm. When he didn't pull away she took that as a good sign. He gave her a weak smile back and got out of the SUV. As they entered, they were greeted with Hetty calling to them from her office.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, you had such a late night I'm surprised to see you here so early."

Deeks took a position behind one of the chairs and Kensi the other.

"We wanted to see Sam before he went home and write up the final report on the Pacific case. Then we were hoping to go home early?" Kensi spoke for both of them.

"I see. If there are no new cases, you both can leave after the report is finished." Hetty nodded her agreement.

As the pair stepped away she continued, "Mr. Deeks, a word."

:

Without looking back Kensi started to her desk, she planned to finish up the report herself while she sent Deeks to the couch in the staff room along with a couple pills for his headache.

Deeks watched her leave then turned back to Hetty. His grab on the back of the chair was slowly turning his knuckles white and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"I must apologize for Mr. Getz's actions at the hospital." She started. "I was not aware of his plan and would not have approved it."

Deeks loosened his grip a little and looked up.

"He has informed me that you have made great progress in the past couple weeks. He feels when you finish this batch of medication the dosage can be lower and with each refill the dosage will be lowered until you are complete off the drug."

His grip loosened again.

"Mr. Getz has been reassigned and you do not have to have counselling with him going forward. However, if you feel you need to speak to someone I have another excellent person in mind."

"Thank you Hetty."

"Oh, Mr. Deeks don't thank me, you did all the work. I believe Ms. Blye is waiting for you to help with the report."Hetty said with a smile.

He nodded and walked away. He realized most of his anger was gone but not his headache.

:

:

Callen liked this time of day at the Mission the best. Most of the staff had gone home only leaving a skeleton crew. The lights were lower and it gave the place a feeling of calmness and he could hear the fountain bubbling in the courtyard. Having slept on the couch many times, he felt very comfortable in this space. Nursing a tea Hetty gave him, he pulled the report on the Pacific case out of his inbox.

He had lost track of the case when Sam was shot. He knew it was now a cold case as one of the suspects had gone underground. Kensi had briefly filled him in before she and Deeks left for the day.

The case was actually a simple one, a man controlling those around him by the means of abuse and threats.

According to the report, Former Warrant Office Leo Pacific grew up poor in Virginia. Like most people he wanted more out of life. But a youth marked with violence and trouble with the law made the people in his small town weary of him. So he joined the Army, married soon after and quickly had twin boys. But most of his pay was going to his gambling and beers at the NCO Mess. Enter Major John Edmonds also having problems living at his pay grade.

The Major and Pacific senior started working together and found a middle man who worked for both of them. When the middle man retired, Leo Pacific tried to recruit his sons. That's when it got messy. Senior started threatening both his sons to work with him but neither wanted any part of it. The break in and fire at the Major's house were both a set up to frame Private Matt and Corporal Drew.

Private Matt was picked up by Karl Schumacher and Ken Hummel at the Vampire Lounge and took him with them to the Major's house. Senior wanted something to hold over his head but being bitten by the rattlesnake was an unforeseen tragedy. The bite mark and burn marks on his wrists had no connection to the case. Apparently, he liked to partake in the role playing escorts at the Vampire Lounge.

Corporal Drew tried to stay out his father's way but was so afraid of his father after his brother died that when approached by Kensi and Deeks he confessed everything.

Schumacher and Hummel were involved in the case for intimidation. With Senior out of the military he needed more than Major Edmonds on the inside to still make this work and who else but his sons. When Schumacher was making waves and wanting more money, Senior decided he was expendable and told Hummel to kill him. Apparently Hummel had no problem killing his "friend" and dumping him. But now Hummel is missing.

The most surprising element in this case was the involvement of Deeks' cousin Dr. Sophie Cooper. What seemed like a random act of violence when Deeks found his tires slashed turned out to be the beginning of what was supposed to be scare tactics towards Sophie. Major Edmonds and crew had been using the clinic to store and transfer some of the stolen good as the Director of Care was a retired Navy doctor who was being blackmailed by Major Edmonds. When the Director of Care died suddenly of a heart attack, Edmonds had another Doctor ready to take his place. However, Sophie got the job instead and they were afraid that she would find out. The slashing of the tires and the smashing out of the rear window was just the beginning of a list of actions Schumacher and Hummel had planned.

Now Hummel was missing, Senior was up on charges again, had lost one son to death and the other wasn't speaking to him and the Major was being court martialed. They may have shut this black market ring down but the items they stole were still out there. Callen had no doubts that within months another ring would be in place.

Callen didn't understand family and family dynamics. How could two families with similar backgrounds turn out so different? While Deeks and Sophie broke the cycle of abusive and poverty and moved on to be a respectable doctor and a lawyer turned cop and had a healthy relationship. Unfortunately, the Pacific family didn't escape that cycle.

Before he had time to ponder this any further, he looked up and saw Hetty coming down the stairs. She noticed him "Mr. Callen, join me."

As team leader, he signs the last page of the report, places the reports in his outbox just before he pushes back from his desk and proceeds across the room.

:

"Yes, Hetty" he said as he took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

Out of the bottom draw of the desk she took a half full bottle of Scotch and two glasses. She poured Callen and herself a generous portion in the glasses.

"Give me your assessment of what happened between Mr. Deeks and Mr. Hanna this morning." Hetty asked taking a sip from the glass.

"It seems Nate wanted to force a meeting between the two." Callen smelled the Scotch then also took a sip.

"In your opinion how did it go?"

"Deeks was furious at first but he calmed down eventually. It didn't help he was fighting a headache too."

Hetty nodded "Do you see them being able to work together?"

"They have been for years. They seem to have come to some kind of unspoken truce. Also, Deeks' actions with Sidorov demonstrate that he can work with Sam. I have never seen him once disrespect Sam in any way."

"Are you, as team leader, okay with how your team is functioning now?"

Callen took another drink before answering "Well it's not ideal for sure but there has always been a certain amount of tension between the two. What are you getting at? Are you thinking of reassigning one of them?"

His heart stopped thinking about losing Sam as a partner but he knew Kensi would be crushed losing Deeks.

"If they can't work together, Mr. Hanna is an NCIS agent but Mr. Deeks is not, I would terminate the liaison position."

There you have it, my first multi chaptered fan fiction. Actually, this is my first attempt to write a story of any kind and I learned a lot. Don't put in things like "Oh that looks like a Vampire bit" when it not originally in the story line. I still don't know where that came from. Don't lose your story outline and have to try to piece things back together. And I think I finally figured out the spacing issues.

A friend asked why I didn't put in any details on how Sam was shot. I didn't feel it was needed to advance the story. I just need Sam in the hospital, to play out the scenes with Kensi and Deeks, Sam and Deeks and Callen and Hetty.

I'm working on another story and hope to have it completed before I go back to school(part time) in September.

Thank you again.


End file.
